Mad Woman
by Lipah
Summary: The Doctor thinks he's all alone, but if the Dalek's can escape the time war... what's to stop one little Time Lord?
1. Café and Some Poetry

Hello! Trying out posting something. A silly fanfiction with my own character in it. This isn't a romance thing, my character isn't in love with The Doctor. It's just fun. =) I don't own anything Doctor Who, it all belongs to the people it belongs too. =) Hope you enjoy it a little.

_._

When he found her—this girl with her very own TARDIS—she was sitting in a coffee shop, with a glass of tea, and a magazine about cars. He stood in the doorway of the shop, she could have been anyone. She could have been human for all he knew, but there was a TARDIS. He crossed the cafe, his feet fell heavily against the wooden flooring as he moved. The Doctor stopped beside her table, the mismatch of technology in his hands beeped obnoxiously as it got closer to the girl. After the girl flipped through a few more pages of her magazine, finished sipping her tea, she turned her attention to the man. "Can I help you?" she asked slowly. Her voice came out softly, like she was speaking to someone for the first time in months.

He fumbled for a minute, turned off his device, and sat in the chair opposite her. "You're all wrong," he said. His hands flat on the table top. He squinted for a minute, then pushed up from the chair, and walked around the table. He stopped behind her, grabbed a curl and tugged on it. She let out a gasp in protest, and got up as well. Her high heels hit the ground, creating a painful piecing snap as she moved.

"You know it's rude to pull on someones hair! Or are you to stupid to have any manners?" she asked angrily. He pushed his shoulders back, and stood up straighter like he was trying to look bigger. Instead, he just looked silly. His hands pulled up against his chest, his eyebrows scrunched together, and he frowned at her. "Most people are good enough to say hello first!" she was almost shouting now. The two other customers of the shop, and the three employees watched the commotion without much input. A few times, one of the employees would lift her hand, but then she would pull away and look embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not most people," he said. His hands gripping the collar of his jacket, adjusting it slightly. "Or a people for that matter. But that's not the point! My beep-y machine says there's a TARDIS here! And it's never wrong!" he said sternly. She titled her head to the side, just a little, enough for her curls to fall over her shoulder.

"Doctor?" Amy called from outside the cafe. She appeared a moment later, her hands on her hips. She frowned at The Doctor as she strode into the room. Rory waited tentatively outside, hoping the others wouldn't take to long.

"Doctor," the girl repeated. She whispered the name, and then grinned. She said it a second and third time, like she was trying it out. She wanted to see how it felt on her tongue. She tried to fight back her grin, but her lips refused to cooperate. She shook her head, and with a small bounce she headed out of the cafe. The Doctor followed. He wanted an answer.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" The Doctor said as he caught up to her. An unimpressed Amy and worried Rory followed a few paces behind them. The girl seemed to bounce as she walked, the way her curls moved, and the way her feet hit the ground. Then she started to speak, in a sing-song voice.

"There once was a man from Gallifrey.  
>Who stole a box, and ran away,<br>In his wake he left a fight,  
>That ended in internal night.<br>Now he travels through the sky,  
>Day by day he has to fly,<br>And who you asked, is this brave proctor?" she paused for a minute, spinning around to face him. She held her hand out to him, to greet him properly. "How are you, my dear Lord Doctor?"

"How do you know me?" he asked.

"What? You didn't even like my poem?" she asked, pulling her hand back. "I made it up just now! And while I admit the ending was a little ruff you try rhyming like that without messing up just a little!" She crossed her arms, turning again and heading in another direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked something else.

"You wanted to see my TT Capsule," she said. The Doctor paused, then he reached out and grabbed her arm. He stopped her and stared at her for a minute.

"Who are you?" he asked slowly. His voice caught in his throat, and he looked desperate. "And where are you from?" She stared at him, and then slowly glanced back at Amy and Rory.

"There was a girl from Gallifrey.  
>Who was locked in a ship, and sent away,<br>And while her planet fought a war,  
>She was trapped behind a door.<p>

While her fists got bruised, and her voice went thin  
>She was trapped in a ship, hoping they could win.<br>When the door unlocked, 30 years later

The girl stepped out, her mind no straighter..." she spoke slowly, her story uneven. She stopped her story, like she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. "Tell me, Lord Doctor? Why did they die?" she asked. She had tears in her eyes now, unable to keep her calm. The Doctor looked almost as bad as she did.

"You're a Time Lord..." he mumbled. He took a step toward her, and even though he didn't know her—she must have been very young if he didn't know her. Young enough to have been born after his exile—he put his arms around her and hugged her. The hug seemed awkward, like neither one was sure they should be engaging in one. So The Doctor stepped back. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I was called The Anarchist," she answered. She turned her attention to Rory and Amy once again, and smiled a little. "But you can call me Ana," she added.

_._

This is just a little intro to the story, I plan on writing more. =) Let me know what you think! Also, sorry about any spelling and grammar errors, I really haven't edited anything.


	2. GERONIMO

The whole mess had started with something unknown crashing into the side of the TARDIS. They were thrown from the places they had been standing, to the ground, against the wall, and into the console. The ship stopped mid-flight, and waited for a moment, before taking off again. Rory pushed himself off the floor, looking up at the Doctor who was frantically smashing his hands against the console. 

"What's going on?" Amy asked. She was still against the wall, but she had spun around so she was leaning against it. 

"I'm working!" The Doctor snapped. 

"Geez," was all Amy answered with. Rory got to his feet and collapsed into one of the chairs. He wanted patiently for The Doctor to work out whatever was wrong. The TARDIS suddenly stopped again, this time less abruptly, and no one feel from their place. The next thing that happened was the warning lights came on, The Doctor frowned and smacked his hands against them. They stopped flashing, but a moment later a different noise sounded. It was like an air raid siren. He tilted his head to the side, and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, that's new," he said. The siren ended all of the sudden, and the lights started flashing again. He twisted to look back at the console. "What are you...?" he started. One of the screens started to flicker, numbers that meant nothing to Amy and Rory. 

"Doctor," Rory said slowly. The Doctor waved his hand and silenced Rory with a sharp shushing noise. He was still pushing, and pulling at random pieces of the TARDIS. He ran around the console a few times. "Doctor!" Rory repeated, loudly this time. 

"Doctor!" Amy shouted, after Rory was ignored again. The Doctor stopped and turned to face the two. "The screen!" she said, pointing. The Doctor looked at the screen for a moment, then he returned to the controls. 

"It's nonsense, those numbers mean nothing," he said, more to himself then anyone else. The siren started again, louder this time. The group covered their ears. The Doctor didn't often find himself honestly frustrated with the TARDIS, but now he was. "What is the matter with you?" he shouted. His hands started across the controls again, and the siren didn't quiet until he grabbed the screen—and even then it didn't stop. He pulled it close to him and examined the numbers. 

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amy asked again, but this time slowly. She still had her hands pressed firmly over her ears. 

"No," he said slowly. His face went pale, he stood still staring at the numbers, and then he answered Amy. His voice was thin, but he managed to get out what he was thinking. "It's another TARDIS." With that the siren stopped, the TARDIS started to hum, and they were off again. She was simply instructing the stubborn old Time Lord to listen to her. 

_._

Another short chapter, I have suddenly found myself with no free time but I wanna keep this going. =) The chapters will get longer, I don't normally write so little! I promise! =)  
>~Nini<p> 


	3. Oh but you

Hello again! =) Trying to get some more posted. Hope you enjoy it!

_._

They had walked for blocks after the awkward introduction, nothing was said during the walk. Only momentary glances from one person to the other. Ana picked up pace for a few steps, before stopping beside a large door. The door wasn't special, just a plain wooden door against a brick wall. "Here we are," Ana said, she had regained her composer. The tears she had shed had dried up, and her voice had evened out again. She put her hand against the door, and smiled. Amy's hands went to her hips, and she frowned. The Doctor looked at her for a minute.

"What?" he asked, after a second glance that made sure she looked unhappy. She pointed down the alley. His TARDIS was parked only a few feet away from this door. The Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"That blue box is your TT Capsule?" she asked. "What kind of a disguise is that?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"It's a police box! Can't you read?" he asked in return. Ana started to laugh.

"You mean your silly little machine took you all the way to me? Right passed my ship and to that shop!" Ana said through her laughter.

Rory leaned close to Amy and mumbled, "are all Time Lords bipolar like this?" Amy laughed quietly.

"Well what kind of a disguise is a door on a wall anyways?" he asked, frowning.

"A police box is big and blue! Someone might notice it. If they are really clever, they might still see it and wonder! Who has even heard of a police box anyway?" she said slowly, as she tried to end her laughter.

"They were all over the place in the '60s, she blends in perfectly in the '60s," he snapped. She laughed a little again, but this time she managed to stop quickly.

"Well, as good as I'm sure that is—in the 60's, whatever that means—mine is good too. A door, is just a door. It's not interesting, there are no signs on it, telling people to keep out. Just a wooden door against a wall," she said. Ana started to unbutton the collar of her jacket as she spoke. She carefully pulled the her key out from around her neck. "If you open the door without a key, all you see is the wall." She explained slowly. She reached out and pulled open the door, the brick wall behind the door was all you saw. She closed the door again, and then inserted the oddly shaped key into the lock. It clicked as she turned it to the side, and she smiled. Then again, she slipped the key into a second lock, mixed into a mess of other fake locks. She pulled the door open again. This time she reveled the large control room.

"Oh," The Doctor said, as he stepped into this TARDIS. He didn't wait for an invitation, he needed to see it. "Oh, look at you. Look at you." He ran his hands along the wall as he walked. His lips curled up into a goofy smile.

"Hello, who are you?" there was a voice that echoed around him. The voice was soft, and kind. It echoed around them, it was almost doubled.

"Oh," he repeated. He looked back at Ana who had let Amy and Rory inside as well. He looked at her just long enough for her to nod at him, he turned back to the control panel. "I'm the Doctor," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," the voice answered.

"Doctor is that... the TARDIS speaking?" Amy asked.

"Oh yes," he answered. He didn't turn to look at the group, instead he walked toward the console. "A prototype TARDIS. Type 142, military class... and she speaks."

"But you said, you said that TARDISes couldn't be made to talk," Rory said.

"Spacey-wasey," Amy added.

"Some talked, wasn't common. Oh, but she's gorgeous," The Doctor said, glancing over his shoulder just for a minute. As much as he wanted to explain everything to his companions, he wanted to explore much more.

"Most of them went mad," Ana said.

"Mad?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow. Ana nodded at him.

"It takes a lot of companionship to keep a TT Capsule happy, years of bonding are required to keep a normal one sane, and happy," she started explaining, when The Doctor cut in.

"But most of the sentient TARDISes couldn't take it, they see across all of time and space. Everything that is, everything that has been, everything that will be, and everything that could be. They see it all at once—all TARDISes are like that, but these ones talk, and express what they see—" he paused thoughtfully for a minute, "imagine what that would do to any creatures mind... But you! You are in total working order!" he said excitedly.

"I am," the TARDIS answered.

"How long?" The Doctor asked suddenly. "How long have you been here?"

"Two days," the TARDIS answered.

"No, out of the war!" he asked.

"30 years," it said softly. The Doctor turned to Ana, and titled his head to the side.

"It was locked," she answered. She fumbled with the key, that was still in her hands. Her eyes stayed on the key instead of looking anywhere else.

"You locked yourself inside the TARDIS? Are you daft?" he asked sharply. There was a loud smashing noise, as part of the control panel shot from the TARDIS in the Doctor's direction. He hopped back as the unimportant piece hit the ground. He looked back at the panel.

"You will not speak to Ana that way," it snapped. He tilted his head to the side once more, and then smiled again.

"30 years, you two have been together for 30 years," he said slowly.

"More," the TARDIS answered. Then she went silent, a few of her lights blinked off, and an odd humming noise filled the room.

"Oh good grief!" Ana said, dropping the key so it hung loosely around her neck. Her hands went to her hips, and she started toward a long corridor. "Are you coming Doctor?" she asked sharply. The man jumped at the opportunity, and chased after her. Amy and Rory followed, mostly because the layout of this TARDIS was different and they didn't want to get lost.

"What's happening?" Amy asked, as the lights in the hallway continued to flicker.

"Sometimes she gets upset, and something shuts down," Ana answered. She turned suddenly, pushing open a door, and heading down a flight of stairs. The stairs ended suddenly, and the there was a drop. Without even thinking about it, Ana sat down and pushed herself over the edge. She thumped down onto the lower level, her high heels creating another painful snapping sound. Then she was off again. The farther the went, the darker everything seemed to become. Then they reached a door, there was no handle, and when the doctor put his hand against it, nothing happened. "It doesn't recognize you," she said, smiling. She put her hand on the door, it slid open. The inside of this room looked more like a boat, the walls were wooden, and everything seemed to be made of bronze.

Ana shuffled around the edge of a secondary console, it was pressed against the far wall of the room. There were coils, wires, and other things coming off the console and up onto the walls. Ana was now out of sight, she had squeezed herself behind the malfunctioning section of the TARDIS and was pulling at different things. Snapping wires echoed around the room, then a soft humming noise, a little like the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor stood curiously watching her work on her ship, occasionally he would touch something, but either nothing would happen. Or the ship would let out an unhappy groaning sound. "Stop that!" Ana shouted, it sounded like she was under the floor now—which she was, but they hadn't seen her force her way under. It was odd to watch the Doctor being bossed around by this girl, and when she reappeared again he just stared at her.

"She should be good now," Ana said brightly. She hurried out of the room, since the power there still seemed to be working, while other parts were totally off. They followed her again, she took an entirely different path back to the control room and when Amy comment she simply answer, "well, it's fasting going this way." No one questioned her. They passed through a room that looked like an old hospital, then one that looked more like a cinema, the next was a library, and then hallways. So many that Amy and Rory were sure this TARDIS was more twisted and backwards then The Doctor's.

"Ana!" a voice called as they moved through a playroom. A little boy hurried up to her, she dropped down and put her hand on his head.

"Feeling better?" she asked, messing up his hair. The doctor examined the boy for a minute, and then frowned. The little boy shook his head, he opened his mouth to speak, but instead he let out and chirping noise.

"N-n-n-no-o-o," he stuttered, his voice glitching with an electronic echo. His body did the same thing, fading suddenly and then reappearing.

"Well, I will keep looking then," Ana said. She—much like before in the brass room—forced her body into a hidden area of the room. She had moved a bookshelf and dropped down into an unseen area. She fiddled with whatever was broken, and the boy switched between visible and invisible.

"Better!" he would called when he was closer to solid, then he would promptly follow it by yelling, "Worse!" as he flickered away again. She gave up fairly quickly, returning from her hidden place. The Doctor watched her, and then he ducked behind the bookshelf, and vanished. There was a humming noise, this time unmistakably made by the sonic screwdriver, the boy flickered as Ana watched. He became solid, she shrieked with excitement. The Doctor reappeared, he tossed the screwdriver into the air, caught it, and then put it into his pocket.

"What else is broken?" he asked with a grin.


	4. Ship with Some Glitch

It was a long and, in Amy and Rory's opinion, a fairly boring week. Ana and The Doctor were often gone for hours at a time, digging tirelessly through the ship. Amy and Rory had returned to The Doctor's TARDIS, mostly because they knew their way around it. They would often wander the town they had landed in, just for something to do. The woman at the small cafe welcomed them every morning, with a cup of tea and beagles. It was pleasant enough, Rory said it was like living a normal life.

"We've done that," Amy answered. "We take breaks all the time!" she added.

"Yeah, breaks," Rory mumbled, but he never argued with her about it. They would drink their tea, and then return in silence to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Ana would appear on that ship at random intervals, just to grab spare parts. Then they would disappear behind the door, and be gone for hours again. Sometimes the Doctor would come back looking like he hadn't slept, his clothing and hair messed from climbing in and out of the hidden tunnels under the ship. He would start digging around in different rooms, and different boxes.

"What is she doing anyway?" Amy asked once. The Doctor looked up at her through the glass floor. He was seated in the swing under the console area, his arms wrapped awkwardly around the straps of the swing, reaching up above his head.

"Sleeping," he answered. His eyes hugely amplified behind a set of strange goggles.

"Do you sleep?" Rory asked. He was standing next to the Doctor, his arms full of things the Doctor was removing from the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at Rory for a minute, and then went back to working.

"So, you're taking apart your ship, to fix hers?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Just taking spare parts," the Doctor answered. Something creaked, there were a few sparks, and then nothing. "Happens all the time, nothing to worry about." There was a lot of things about the Doctor right now that worried Amy. He was quiet, clearly thinking about a single thing constantly, and pulling apart his TARDIS. He refused to talk about what it might be. Ana always returned sooner or later. Usually after three or four hours. She would bang a rhythm on the TARDIS door, and then come inside. Then the Doctor and Ana would take the box of spare parts, and disappear.

So, when they returned one day—to get something called the natara focusing gems—it was no different. The Doctor hurried down a set of stairs and then pulled open a trunk. He pulled out two coats, an old umbrella, and three things that looked like different kitchen appliances. Then he held up a large brass wheel, in between the spokes of the wheel were tiny blue crystal-like objects. "Tada!" he said excitedly. They hurried back up the stairs, pulled open the doors to the TARDIS, and once more they were gone.

"Oh! That's it!" Amy shouted. She got to her feet and followed them. Rory was on her heels as they left the TARDIS. They caught the other door swinging closed, and went inside. The main room looked just the same. Except for a holographic woman standing near the console. "Umm, excuse me?" Amy said, getting the holograms attention. The girl flickered for a moment as she turned.

"Hello, I'm—" her voice glitched out, and they didn't actually hear her name. "It's good to see you properly Amy Pond and Rory Williams."

"Hello, okay. Yes, well do you know where the Doctor and Ana are?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do," she answered.

"Will you tell us?" Amy asked, frowning at the ship.

"Please?" Rory added. Amy shot him a look, and then crossed her arms.

"Just down that hallway, and they are in the eight room on the right hand side." One of the hallways lit up as she spoke, with rows of golden lights to point their way.

"Thank you," Amy mumbled. The two hurried off down the path and away from the hologram. "She gives me the creeps," Amy said.

"We're inside her... you shouldn't talk like that," Rory answered. Amy rolled her eyes, but the ship jerked suddenly making her stumble and fall. Rory only just managed to catch himself on the wall. "Told you," he mumbled, helping her back to her feet.

"Whatever! Let's just find the Doctor!" Amy shouted. Amy pulled open the door, where the lights were leading them. There was glowing at the far side, down into some kind of hole. Since The Doctor and Ana had spent all their time down in different places, that's where Amy headed. Rory followed a few steps behind her, feeling more like a dog then a husband. "Doctor!" she called, leaning forward. Something below the floor covered the light for a minute, and then nothing. "Doctor!" she shouted.

"Amy," Rory called, but she had dropped to her knees and was looking down into the hole. The ship jerked again, sending Amy crashing down into the hole. She shrieked as she fell. "Amy!" Rory shouted, and ran toward the opening. The door to the room swung shut, slamming closed. He paused only for a minute to look back, then he was down the hole after her. He scrambled over the edge of the hole, and dropped down to the lower area.

Amy was sitting against the other wall. "The Doctor isn't here," she snapped. She waved her hand in front of the light at the bottom of the hole. There was a pile of parts, letting them know he had been here earlier.

"The door closed behind us," Rory said, as he helped Amy back up.

"Of course it did," Amy muttered. They managed to pull themselves up, and back into the other room. "Doctor!" Amy shouted. She started around the room, trying to find another place for him. Rory went back to the door, running his hands over the flat surface and around the edges.

"There's no way to open it!" he shouted, fighting with it for a minute.

"Of course there isn't!" she snapped. "Doctor!" Amy hollered again. She dug into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone. She clicked a button on the front, and shone it ahead of her. Every few steps, she would click another button just to make sure the light stayed on. Something inside the room snapped then, like a breaking stick. She turned and looked toward the light. There was a holographic boy—different from the one that the Doctor had fixed early—staring at them. Rory had walked back toward Amy, his eyes fixed on the holographic boy.

"Umm, hello," Rory said, glancing at Amy for a minute.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Amy frowned.

"Amy and Rory," she answered.

"This isn't a good place to be, you shouldn't be in here," he said.

"We're just looking for the Doctor," she said.

"Well, he isn't in here," he answered.

"I can see that!" Amy snapped. She turned and stormed over to the door and started to bang on it. "Doctor!" she shouted.

"Can you let us out?" Rory asked.

"You shouldn't have come in here!" the boy shouted, his voice glitched in the middle, making it sound deep and frightening just for a minute. Then, the boy was gone, and the door slipped open again.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked, from outside the door. In his hand he held his sonic screwdriver.

"We should leave!" Amy snapped, pushing passed him.

"I'm not done yet, there still things to fix!" the Doctor answered.

"What were you doing in there?" Ana asked, glancing into the empty room.

"Your ship sent us in there! Down the hall into the eighth room on the right!" Amy snapped.

"We were in the sixth room," Ana said, pointing back down the hall.

"I don't know!" Amy snapped. The Doctor slipped into the room, snapping open his sonic screwdriver. He swung it around, turning slowly. Then he glanced down at it, frowned, and shrugged.

"There's nothing in here..." he said.

"There was a boy," Rory said.

"The holograms can move anywhere in the ship, he must have been playing," Ana answered. She took a few slow steps into the room, and slowly looked around. "I never go in this room," she confessed a moment later.

"We were in here earlier," the Doctor said, looking back at her.

"No, we were in the sixth room..." Ana answered.

"We were just down there," he said.

"Why would we come in here?" she snapped.

"Why wouldn't we?" he asked, sharply. "Things are broken everywhere!"

"Because it's empty," she answered. "Do you go into every room in your ship?" she asked.

"There is an infinite number of room in my ship, of course I don't go into all of them," he snapped. Ana laughed.

"My ship is just the same, Doctor," she said. He frowned at her, but didn't say anything else. Rory and Amy stood out in the hallway, waiting silently for them to finish. It only took the Doctor a few more minutes, and a few more scans to get bored. He left the room, with Ana hurrying along behind him.

"We shouldn't be much longer," the Doctor said. "Ciel hasn't done anything in years! So, in just a few hours, we will be off!"

"Ciel?" Amy asked.

"My TT Capsule," Ana said. She stopped for a minute, glanced at the Doctor and then said. "My TARDIS." They set off down the hallway, Amy and Rory close behind them. The Doctor had been telling the truth, only about an hour later he snapped closed his screwdriver and announced they were finished.

"She might not be perfect! But, I can't spare anymore parts," he said, his hands resting on the console.

"Thank you, Doctor," Ciel answered, softly. "I will d—" her voice glitched suddenly, but she continued, "best with what you have given me."

"You will!" The Doctor said, and then clapped his hands together. "Let's celebrate!"

"Celebrate?" Ana asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Feel like going for a trip?" he asked.

_._

Been pretty busy with work, not a lot of time for writing. But, I'm working on it! (Got a new job, so maybe I will have more time!)  
>~Nini<p> 


End file.
